Discovered
by Dawnsparrow
Summary: Emily black, the daughter of Sirius Black and Mariah Riddle has finally been found after 11 years of solitude. She thinks her new life in the wizarding world will be a piece of cake. Certain dark wizards, boys, orders and friends have other ideas!
1. lost and found

Alone. So alone. For many years have I walked these dusty passages like a lonely ghost. I know the feeling well; it has been my constant companion for the past 11 years. I was 15 but I wasn't a normal teenager. Some teenagers refuse to talk to their parents for a day, maybe even a week. I haven't talked to a living soul since I was four.

I was stuck in this big, dusty empty house. It was full of dark foreboding family heirlooms that looked like they were from a muggle horror movie. The collection of House Elf heads along the stairwell was a clear giveaway. Many years of dust and grime had moved in and inhabited the house. With them they brought their close friends, vermin and foul bugs. I called it the House of Death but it certainly smelt like it. I couldn't escape it though, there was nowhere for me to go. I couldn't fit in with the muggles, they wouldn't understand my magical ways. I knew there were others out there, somewhere. The books in the vast dusty library, and the small stack of ancient, fragile Daily Prophets were clear indicators of a magical world. I was too scared to find them though; no doubt they would look down on me. A curiosity, a freak.

My life hadn't always resembled a horror story once it was a fairytale. When my mother was alive there had been so much joy and happiness in my life. She sang and danced through her days with her happy, joyful aura. She was beautiful, a fairy queen and I was the princess.

In my fairy tale, my father was the hero. Handsome and mysterious, he'd bring back amazing stories of his adventures. He was often away on his adventures, spending more time away then at home. But when he was home, life was one big game full of mischief and fun.

Then the fairy tale turned to a tragedy on its quick path to horror. My father didn't return from his latest adventure. My mother's heart was broken beyond prepare but unlike fairy tales, she didn't recover and her hero didn't return. Then she too disappeared. Leaving me alone in this big, empty house of horrors.

I had been quick to learn about the metal boxes that spit out money to muggles. It was only to easy for an already magically gifted toddler twisting the machines to give her money for free had been a piece of cake. I had all the clothes and food I needed from those amazing boxes but they didn't buy me a friend.

I heard a crash from downstairs and flinched. My grandmother had begun to scream her fury. It echoed through the house. I shrugged, it was probably one of the rats that haunted the passages. I'd thought they'd have learnt by now. I sighed resignedly and prepared to bellow from my room down into the hallway below. I was beaten to it.

"Shut up you stupid old cow!" A man's voice bellowed angrily. I jumped, landing on the old bed awkwardly. I cautiously tiptoed across the room. My mind was racing and my heart thumping with every creak the floor boards made. They must be magical if they found the place, muggles couldn't find it. Were they good or bad? Had they finally found out about me? Would they attack me? I was quivering with anxiety as I peered around the door frame. My grandmother was still screaming and two large men were fighting to pull the curtains over her. I shrank back, they were big and looked capable of overpowering a teenage girl. Behind them, stood a group of people peering around the hall in fascination and somewhat disgust. Luckily they couldn't see me in the shadows of the first landing.

When they had finally quietened my fierce grandmother, a dark hair man turned to a woman with hot pink hair.

"Tonks, try not to knock over anything else," he said. He must've been the man who had bellowed. The woman called Tonks ducked her head in embarrassment. They seemed nice but why were they hear. My question was answered with the next sentence. "So what do you think, will this suffice for Headquarters," the man said again. I moved quietly from the door of my room and onto the top stair. I sat down and put my chin on my hand, intrigued. Were they smugglers or villains finding their secret headquarters. Too much reading and time spent day dreaming had caused my imagination to be wild. There was precious else to keep me occupied.

"Are you sure it's empty?" Another man asked peering into the shadowy corners. I shrank back a little. I had moved halfway down the stairs but was still protected by the shadows and uncertain light.

"Why on earth would anyone live here?" The apparent leader of the group asked incredulously.

"Because they were left alone," I said before I could stop myself. Heads swung around, finally seeing the smallish figure on the stairs. Sticks were drawn from pockets and pointed at me. I realised they must be wands.

"Who are you? Show yourself," a man said. I hesitated for a moment. Then stepped into the dim light. People gasped, they hadn't expected to see a teenage girl that was for sure. I didn't meet their curious gazes. I subconsciously pulled my black hoodie further over my skinny leg jeans.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Someone repeated. I hesitated again, unsure of what to do. This would be the first time I'd spoken to someone (other than myself) for 11 years. I gulped and came to a decision.

"I'm Emily and I live here," I said, hoping my voice sounded defiant like the heroines in my books would. "The real question is what are you doing here?" I demanded fiercely this time with more confidence.

"Emily?" A man said his voice sounding broken. I turned to him angrily. It was the dark haired leader. He looked like he was going to cry. I stared at him oddly.

"Sirius? Are you okay," Tonks asked. It was then I understood. I had thought he'd looked familiar. All I could do was stand there, numb with shock. His next words confirmed it.

"It's Emily, it's my daughter," He said. Sirius Black had come home. The hero had returned and somehow my horror story was beginning to unravel.


	2. Walkabout

It was odd having so many people coming in and out of my house all the time. It was weird to hear the chatter of voice or the echoes of laughter in the corridors. Even though I wasn't allowed to go to their meetings I knew every move they made and everything they did. Having grown up alone and having no one to impress good morals on me, I had no scruples what so ever in eavesdropping on their meetings and stealing pieces of parchment they left lying around. Of course I returned them to their original places, it wouldn't do to arise suspicion. I think Sirius saw through my fake ignorance a little bit but he said nothing. My father spent as much time as he could with me, words couldn't describe how guilty he felt for leaving me so alone. I sensed a deep sadness in him that would probably never be healed though time might ease it a little. I think I had lessened one load of grief on his mind.

I was playing my electric guitar, a muggle contraption but I loved it. It used to bring the house to life. The silence wasn't as foreboding with choruses and solos ringing through the house. Now it just annoyed everyone. The order did not appreciate my taste in music. My father enjoyed it though and I was teaching him how to play, though he wasn't much good. I heard Mrs. Weasley calling for me. I sighed and carefully rested my guitar on its stand. I climbed down the steps, two steps at a time and found myself face to face with a new group of people. They were all around my age, some older, some younger and all except one had red hair. I decided they were the Weasley's children. I made no move to greet them. Mrs. Weasley rapidly introduced us.

"Was that you making that racket?" Fred inquired. His twin grinned.

"It's probably giving our mother a heart attack," George said.

"Then again she does like that Celeste woman," The only Weasley daughter, Ginny said. The others groaned loudly. I smiled in confusion. I had no idea what they were talking about. I was also very nervous and stressed. I hadn't met anyone my own age before and I was very edgy. The nerves made me shy and tongue tied.

"Mrs. Weasley told us about you," Hermione said sympathetically. My eyes narrowed she was trying to be kind but her tone sounded superior like I was some inferior being. I shrugged. She watched me in pity. "I feel so sorry for you, you must've felt dreadful," She said again. The one called Ron grunted agreement.

"I'm not looking for your sympathy," I snapped. Hermione looked taken aback. The twins laughed.

"She'll be in Gryffindor for sure," George laughed. I grinned back at the twins. I felt that they looked on me more like an equal and less like a creature to be sorry for like most of the other people in the house.

"I'd say Slytherin," Hermione muttered just loud enough for me to hear. I think she meant to offend me but failed. I didn't really care what house I got in anyway. Ron looked nervous as he watched us exchange glares.

"How about you show us around," He suggested. I shrugged.

"Sure, believe me it's not that impressive," I said with a small smile, feeling a teeniest bit more comfortable. I planned to apologise to Hermione as soon as possible. It wasn't her fault, she was only trying to be kind.

A few weeks passed and I became more confident with my new friends. I spent long hours helping George and Fred with their top secret skiving snack boxes. I was confused at why they let me help them, none of the others were allowed to. They said they knew a kindred spirit when they saw one, besides it was in my blood apparently. Apparently, Sirius had been a huge trouble maker at school with his gang. Fred and George were teaching me all kinds of things, though it was a good thing I didn't have good morals ingrained into my being. They called me their devious little angel or just angel for short.

Though I grew more confident, I was even more wary. I never told them about my own magic. Without a wand, my powers had developed differently. I could use magic at will, not needing a wand to channel my powers through. I had found an old wand in the house somewhere and pretended to use it when really I was just manipulating nature with my mind.

I often disappeared for days or a couple of hours, no one ever commented about them but I knew they were curious. I was a wanderer. I liked to explore London when I got bored. This was what I was doing now. I was wandering aimlessly, watching muggles bustle around on their summer vacation. I pointedly ignored the boys who wolf whistled across the street or called out to me as I walked along. As I walked along a popular shopping stretch, I noticed a small bar called the Leaky Cauldron. It was dark and gloomy on the outside but a warm glow came from the polished windows. The thing that caught my eye was the strangely dressed people in and outside the pub. My eyes narrowed and I realised that it must be a magical location as the muggles streaming past didn't seem to see it. I pelted across the road, narrowly avoiding being hit several times. This must be the entrance too Diagon Alley that Mrs. Weasley had promised she'd take me to later in the summer. Sirius seemed to know I'd find it soon enough and handed me a small golden key which he said was the key to his vault at Gringotts. It was in my pocket now. I grinned to myself and entered the bar.

No one looked up as I entered so I easily ghosted through the bar area. Small streams of wizards were going through the back door which I assumed was the entrance into Diagon Alley. I followed them and found myself face to face with a brick wall, I frowned. Where had everyone gone. A witch bustled past me and tapped the wall with her wand. I smiled and snuck in behind her.

It was amazing, I hadn't expected it at all. It was so different from the world I knew, and suddenly I realised that I was no longer the sad, lonely girl in the dark I was becoming something more. I looked through the shop windows in awe as I saw the amazing magical displays. I smiled to myself, it was time for a trip to Gringotts.

If the unfriendly goblins thought there was anything odd with the Black vault being opened by a teenage girl they said nothing. The ride underground had been gloomy but not unpleasant. My vault was one of the oldest family vaults so it was at the bottom guarded by blind dragon and through a waterfall. The vault had been enormous, stacked with so much treasure and money. I had taken my withdrawal and now was back again on the main street. I already had a small collection of packages as I ducked into Madame Malkins. I didn't really want any robes, but was curious to see what was inside. I almost ran into a tall blonde boy. He sneered at me then his eyes widened as he looked at me. I smiled in confusion and bent to pick up the parcels I'd dropped. He bent down and helped me. My smile widened as he handed me my stuff. He smirked back.

"Thankyou," I said. He was absurdly handsome, he was tall and pale. He seemed to carry himself with arrogance but there was also power behind it. He had white blonde hair and silver grey eyes which appeared to be hard but I saw a glimmer of kindness behind them.

"Draco! Where are you?" A woman called. Her voice came from behind racks of robes. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I'm still here," He called back. His was rich and deep and I felt strangely attracted to him though I knew it was probably what most teenage girls felt like. He turned back to me his eyes hard again.

"I haven't seen you before. Who are you?" He inquired coldy. I felt that he was testing me for some reason.

"Emily Black," I said with a smile. He tilted his head.

"So you're pure blooded," He said. I nodded. I didn't understand why it was so important but he seemed satisfied with my answer.

"So if you're from the Black family you'd obviously be put in Slytherin and I've never seen you before," He said more warmly but still with a trace of arrogance. I liked him even with his pride and arrogance. He didn't put me on guard and make me nervous like the others did. Maybe I was weird that way, his tone definitely seemed to make the woman running the shop nervous.

"I don't go to Hogwarts," I admitted. He stared at in confusion.

"Beauxbatons," he asked. I shook my head at the foreign word.

"No, it's kind of a long story but I'm going to Hogwarts this year," I told him. He seemed pleased by the news.

"You'll want to get into Slytherin, obviously," he told me. I shrugged, I knew my father wanted me to go in Gryffindor. He'd threatened to disinherit me if I didn't. I knew he was joking but you never could be sure.

"Why?" I asked simply. He pursed his lips, appearing to gather his thoughts.

"Slytherin is the best house. It's for the cunning and powerful. I should know," He said arrogantly. I rolled my eyes.

"You could just be a bit biased then," I said with a laugh to signify I was joking. He smiled.

"Truly though. Ravenclaw is passable. It manages to scrape above the line but the others are a joke. Hufflepuff doesn't even reach mediocrity and the Griffindors are arrogant and full of themselves," He said. I nodded, I didn't feel the need to make enemies with my father's opinions.

"Yeah, well most of my family are Slytherins," I pointed out. Besides my mother and father but all of my ancestors were Slytherins. He nodded pleased by the news.

"No doubt about it, Blood has a lot to do with the sorting," He told me, superiorly. I smiled at him and nodded. "I'm Draco Malfoy by the way," He told me. A tall, well built man with long icy blond hair and a well pronounced sneer appeared from behind the racks of clothing. It couldn't be anyone but Draco's Father. Beside him stood presumably Draco's mother, a willowy beautiful blonde woman who looked as if she smelt something bad.

"Who's this Draco?" His assumed father barked. Draco didn't flinch at the cold tone.

"This is Emily Black, "He said, introducing us. " Emily this is my father Lucius Malfoy and my Mother Narcissa Malfoy. I giggled internally at their names but maintained an indifferent, cold expression which I guessed they associated with the upper class like themselves.

"A pleasure," I said. They nodded. I saw both of them exchange a glance. It was odd, it was as if they knew something about me that I did not.

"Emily, you don't happen to be Mariah Riddle's daughter do you? There certainly is a resemblance," Mrs. Malfoy inquired.

"I've been told that. Yes, she was my mother," I replied in confusion. I had an eerie resemblance to my mother. I had inherited her ethereal, graceful stature and habit of appearing to dance with every movement. I had also inherited her pale skin and beautiful face, with full red lips and bright green eyes. I didn't have her luscious red hair though. Instead I had dark brown ringlets tinged with a coppery red. There was that glance again. It was the look of someone who knew some dark secret about you. They seemed nice enough though in the following conversation. I had probably imagined it anyway. I waved goodbye as I left the shop, I hadn't seen much of the street yet.

I was staring at the animals in the Emporium with amazement. A particular creature had caught my eye. It chirped happily to me from it's cage. It had the body and head of a leopard cub but the tail of a lion and two large hawk like wings. It also had long feral fangs and sharp claws. I smiled at it and cooed softly to it. Though it's looks were fierce it was only a baby after all. It began to purr, rubbing its cheek along the wire.

"You certainly have a strange taste in pets," A voice sneered. I glanced up and saw Draco Malfoy regarding me curiously. I smiled and stood up.

"She's gorgeous," I told him simply. He raised an eyebrow.

'Ah, she's taken a liking to you," the wiry and grubby shop keeper said. He continued on, "A fiery one, very hard to catch as most winged leopards are but she has a particularly bad temper. They're very loyal to people they like though, if they find them. Very useful creatures," he said briskly. He knew that he had to sell the little winged cub. She was especially temperamental and had been wreaking havoc in his shop for terrible weeks. His assistant was in St. Mungo's because of this one. The shopkeeper also knew that the creature had bonded with the girl and would become very wild if they were parted.

"They're meant to be dangerous at the best of times," Draco said. I shrugged. She seemed nice enough to me.

"Can I have a better look?" I asked. Draco regarded me with surprise. The shop keeper nodded nervously and extracted the creature from its cage. The small cub jumped into my arms and purred happily. Draco looked surprised. He obviously knew the dangers of such a creature.

"She's bonded to you," he said simply, he had remembered the time that stupid oaf had mentioned it in Care of Magical creatures. I cuddled the winged leopard closer.

"Aww, she's so cute," I cooed. Draco shook his head in mock disgust.

"Woman and animals. No matter how vicious they are they manage to find them cute," he muttered loudly. I glared at him.

"I'm going to call her Era," I told him defiantly.


	3. Adventures

I sat happily outside the ice-cream parlour tasting the smooth rich ice-cream Draco had bought me. He was watching me intently as I fed Era her share of ice cream. Era had shrieked until the harried but kindly looking shop keeper had allowed her to have a seat of her own at the small table. She burped contently and watch me through her big hazel eyes.

"aww... she's so cute!" I said once again. Draco rolled his eyes and snorted. He didn't seem to see past Era razor sharp fangs and flesh shredding claws to see the adorable creature she really was. Though even without the claws and fangs I didn't think Draco Malfoy would consider it to be cute. I don't think such a word existed in his vocabulary. "Thanks for the ice-cream," I said with a smile. He took my hand and smiled.

"We should do this again," he told me. His eyes studied me curiously for a second. I nodded.

"Sure. When I can escape from my house arrest," I said. I think I fancied myself in love though I didn't want to admit it. I didn't think my father or my new friends would approve of Draco Malfoy. They didn't like Slytherins. I also wasn't all too good with the social side of things. I was a lot more confident now and a lot happier but I still felt awkward with most people though not with Draco strangely. We sat there in a comfortable silence staring at each other. "Time to go, I 'spose," I told him. He shook his head, as if to clear it.

"Are you sure?" he demanded. I shrugged, I didn't want Mrs. Weasley to worry or my father for that matter. There was also a meeting on tonight and I had every plan to eavesdrop again. In my hesitation another voice cut in.

"I think it would be best if Miss Black went home immediately," the nasally voice demanded. We both sung around. Draco hastily stood up knocking over his chair. I studied the black cloaked man carefully. I realised it was Serverus Snape, a spy for the order. I saw Malfoy straighten.

"He knows you?" he asked curiously. I shrugged. I didn't particularly like Snape. It was an inherited disliking. My father detested the man.

"No never seen him in my life," I told Draco with a glare at Snape. He looked puzzled.

"Miss Black, we've been searching for you. You know you're not allowed outside," he told me. I stared at him in bewilderment. He sounded like he was coming to collect me like I was an escape from an asylum. Which by the way I wasn't.

"Can I help you? Are you lost or something?" I asked him, clearly questioning his sanity with every word. He glared at me. I raised an eyebrow and made a small moue of mock concern.

"Come on Miss Black, the dark lord is waiting" He sneered. I stared at him blankly. He clearly had something wrong with his mind, or maybe potion vapours had addled his brains. Either way he was clearly crazy. I didn't associate with any dark lords. I saw Draco gasp and stare wordlessly at me. Thanks a lot Snape.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I know you," I told him with a fake smile. Snape grabbed my arm in his vice like grip and began to drag me from my chair. Era hissed angrily, showing her sharp teeth. She leapt onto the table and growled. Her long talons left gorge marks in the table. I made a small gesture to Era to drop it. She retreated to her chair but glowered angrily at Snape. Snape had had the wisdom to relief me and step back.

"The dark lord is waiting," He said through gritted teeth. I smiled brightly at him.

"Of course he is," I told him in a superior tone, one used to an over emotional toddler. Draco was watching our banter with great concern in his silvery eyes.

"Draco perhaps you would help me escort Miss Black. We wouldn't want the Dark Lord to blame you for her absence," Snape said smoothly. I watched them through narrowed eyes. Draco paled visibly, his teeth clenched and I saw a flash of pure terror pass through his eyes.

"Ummm....Emily," he began. I cut him off.

"Say no more, say no more. I suppose I'll just have to go with you and this absolute stranger to meet some Dark lord person," I said sadly, shaking my head. Era cocked her head at me and I shook my head minutely. "Well I suppose there is one bright thing to this basic abduction," I said cheerily, springing from my chair. Era's shoulder muscles bunched then she sailed across the table and onto my shoulder. She had kindly retracted her claws , so I felt no searing pain in my left shoulder. Snape studied me appraisingly.

"And what might that be," he said boredly. I shrugged.

"At least you haven't offered me drugged candy yet," I said mock seriously. Needless to say my sparkling sense of humour was ignored as Snape marched Draco and me from Diagon Alley.

"Impressive," I told Draco sarcastically. There wasn't much to be impressed by frankly. It was a dark and gloomy place. We stood on the edge of a dark, omnipresent forest that frowned down upon us. I could see a creepy forgotten woodcutter's home just past the forest's border and had no doubt that was our destination. "A prime piece of real estate. I congratulate you on your find," I told my silent companion, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Snape was impassive and uncaring and Draco was pale and terrified. This did not bode well. Era had disappeared with a pop some time ago. I wasn't too concerned by her absence. No doubt she'd be back soon enough. "So not to seem rude or anything but do you mind telling me where the hell I am?" I asked continuing my one sided conversation. Typically no one answered. I was a little bit worried truth be told but I knew about this Dark Lord only too well. He was a murderer and he probably wanted to murder me. However why bother dragging me up to god knows where when he could have easily had me killed on some London alley way. Either way, I wasn't too scared of the Dark Lord. He worked on people's fears and if I wasn't scared of him then I had nothing to fear, so to speak. I also didn't feel a lot of fear after my ordeal of solitude.

"The Dark Lord is waiting," Snape intoned. He began to walk forward slowly. I didn't follow him.

"Yes, I think we might have established that by now," I said. Again my sarcasm went unheard. Typical.

"I would never let such a filthy mite of a girl talk to me like that," A voice said from behind me. I turned around and studied the man critically. He was tall and dressed in the dark robes that billowed in the wind. I could feel a fashion trend in dark wizards coming on. He was tall and not too easy on the eyes, with a sallow complexion and deep sunken eyes.

"You obviously don't talk to yourself then," I said with a smile. The death eater frowned, I think he gathered that I was somehow offending him. I gathered that perhaps his wits were a little lacking.

"Come on Serverus we are late," the death eater said turning to Snape. I however was not to be ignored and sniggered.

"I always thought your name was Snivellus," I wondered a loud. A flash of hate appeared and then went in Snape's dark eyes. So I was getting through to him.

"Come on," He said grabbing me arm yet again and dragging me towards the dark and creepy hut. This seemed to be a recurring occurrence in my day.

"You mean go into the creepy house of horrors over there? You're joking," i said as if to say they were clearly insane. Which they were.

"The dark Lord is waiting," The two death eater intoned. I rolled my eyes and snorted loudly.

"What is with you people?" I muttered and stalked toward the creepy house.


	4. Connections

The place was suitably creepy, rickety and mouldy. Not that I wasn't used to such places. Maybe it is my destiny to visit every creepy haunted house of horrors in England. I studied the spiders with interest while Draco edge away, clearly not used to this sort of place.

"A nice layer of grime, plentiful vermin, rickety stairs, deserted spooky feeling. I'd say it was a six out of ten on the creepiness scale. But it's not too bad," I said my voice echoed eerily around the halls.

"Don't do that!" Draco hissed. I grinned evilly at him.

"Someone afraid of the dark and the evil ghosties and ghoulies," I teased, making wailing sounds. He shook his head and said no more. His face was strangely set as if he was terrified witless but was trying his hardest to be brave. I admired the colossal effort behind his brief, wane smile.

"It's okay to be scared you know," he told me. He took my hand and squeezed it.

"I'm not afraid," I said slowly. I peered at him as if he was losing his mind. This seemed to be a constant expression on my face these days. He shrugged and squeezed my hand again. The small gesture gave me a little bit of comfort. I wasn't afraid of the house, just the person I knew who was 'waiting'. "You know. This silence thing seems to be fun. I might try it," I told my silent guards. They didn't acknowledge me. I lapsed into silence. I counted to five and then said, "well that was boring," Only Draco seemed to possess enough humour to offer a wane smile. Before I could continue my running commentary however, Snape pulled open a door and led the way into a dimly lit, crowded room.

"She came quietly," A cold, thin voice inquired. I studied the speaker. His red eyes flashed and glittered against his pale skin. Like everyone else in the room he was wearing black robes. They seemed to be a la mode in this place. Before anyone could say anything, I felt the time was right to add my two cents to the conversation and commented on their fashion sense.

"Whoah... someone call the fashion police. This year's evil people fashion is hideous," I told them in mock horror. I pretended to shield my eyes. A stunned silence ensued.

"Do you know who I am?" The leader inquired coldy. I pretended to think for a second.

"Gee, I don't know. The fashion sense, the creepy house, the general appearance. I'd say you're Voldemort," I said thoughtfully. I saw eyes widen and small gasps escape from shocked lips.

"How dare you address the Dark Lord thus! _Crucio_," a crazy looking dark haired woman screamed raised his wand. I saw Draco take a step backward and flinch. I smiled brightly at the women and inclined my head. The hex dispersed into a shower of sparks just before it reached me.

"Bellatrix restrain yourself!" Snape snapped blandly. He didn't take his eyes off the "Dark Lord". Bellatrix turned to Voldemort imploringly.

"It'll do her good. Learn a little respect," She pleaded. I eyed her in disgust.

"You truly disgust me," I told her. She raised her wand again but this time I didn't have to stop her curse.

"No," his voice was quiet but it cut through the air like a knife. Malfoy shuddered and others did the same. I respected the absolute control he had over his followers. This was a handy lesson in manipulation. I felt something slither past my leg. I glanced down and saw this humungous snake. I yelped in surprise and jumped back into Draco, who caught me and steadied me.

"I knew this place was lacking something," I said sarcastically, eyeing the huge serpent with extreme caution. I leant against Malfoy for a bit of comfort. I wasn't a snake person.

"_Meal...." _I glanced around for the source of the voice but everyone was staring at the snake.

"_Perhaps....patience Nagini. You shall be fed,"_ I looked at the snake and then Voldemort in horror.

"You know I really don't taste all that great," I said. Everyone in the room stared at me, then their eyes flicked to the snake then the Dark Lord. Draco touched my arm as if to comfort me, I turned to him and smiled. I admired his bravery of associating with me in the face of Voldemort. Someone he clearly feared and for good reason too. If madness didn't run in my family I'd be terrified.

"Ahhh...It is true then. You are the girl," Voldemort said. He studied me critically taking me in.

"Well, I'm not exactly the boy now am I?" I said snidely. Voldemort's eyes narrowed and flashed red.

"And you have your mother's spirit as well," he said more to himself. I pretended to ignore the fact and answered him.

"Yep, madness does run in the family," He glanced up at me in surprise. I frowned. "Wait a minute. You knew my mother?" I asked. I was pretty sure my mother wouldn't associate with Deatheaters and Voldemort. Voldemort nodded.

"She was my twin. She was a great witch, very powerful, very beautiful and very deadly. But she was good," He told me. I stared at him in utter horror. That would make him my Uncle... right? I was related to the darkest wizard of all time? Typical. It all made sense though.... Mariah Riddle....Tom Riddle. I should have made the connection. A sudden epiphany hit me, they all knew. The whole order, Mrs. Weasley, Dumbledore, my father, they all knew. Why hadn't they told me? I glanced at the rest of the room they didn't seem to realise what we were saying. That was odd. Maybe he had cursed them. Voldemort noticed my glance.

"They can't hear us," He said simply. I stared blankly at them and made the universal signal to continue with my hands.

"We are descendents of Salazaar Slytherin. We are speaking in Parseltongue," I started at him in yet more horror. Now that he mentioned it I could hear the hissing noises we made. I could talk with snakes. I suppressed a shiver. I loathed snakes, they were the bane of my existence.

"Great," I said with a forced smile through gritted teeth. Now I was related to even more dark wizards. Well I knew I was related to some pretty nasty ones the great tapestry in the living room said it all but two of the greatest dark wizards of all time. This was not good for my well being. Voldemort turned to the rest of the room and spoke in normal, human language.

"This is my niece, our newest deatheater," Voldemort said icily. Everyone's eyes turned to me. I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms. What was this man thinking? On second thoughts I don't even want to know the vile things he was thinking. He had to be joking.

"I must've missed the memo," I said coolly. Voldemort tilted his head, his eyes flashing. Bellatrix looked hopeful. "There is no way in hell am I joining your little band of renegades because a) black was so last season b) my father would murder me c) I frankly have much better things to do then waste my time at little lets-take-over-the-world gatherings and d) do you know how unattractive tattoos are?" I informed them. Some of them glanced at old Uncle Tom and then back to me and smirked. It was the look of _I know something bad is going to happen to you very soon_. Like I wasn't used to that.

"I think you'll be more than happy to oblige," Voldemort said thinly, clearly amused by my show of defiance. I snorted.

"Like that's going to happen," He sensed the challenge behind my dismissive words. He smiled cruelly. It was a frightening sight. I smirked at him. "Bring it on big guy," and that's of course when everything started to go wrong.


	5. over reaction

Okay I had to admit. He had a certain style. Twisted and evil maybe but still he had style. I had to admire his mastery at manipulation. He had me backed up against a wall, I knew that and he knew that. I could just let Draco die but I couldn't. He had been brave enough to put himself between the snake and me. I met the evil, cruel red eyes and gave them one of my trade mark icy glares. There was no way out of the situation, well there was but I refused to acknowledge it. I would not let Draco die. I chewed on my lip remembering how the situation had met its head.

_The snake unexpectedly leapt at me. I spun around but it was too late, I knew that in my terrified state I'd never be able to focus my magic properly. I screamed in horror waiting for fangs to rip into my flesh. Preparing for the pain but it never came. I opened my eyes in surprise. Draco Malfoy had stood forward. Pale and terrified but with a newfound determination. I found my eyes tearing up with horror and admiration at what he had done. I screamed at him to get out of the way but it was too late the snake was upon him, instead of ripping him to pieces it coiled around him, ensnaring him in it's deadly grip. It was squeezing him to death. I heard someone cry out and begin to sob. I saw Draco's mother collapse into her husband's arms. I was livid with anger. My magic just seemed to bounce off the snake, though my curses were powerful. There was something wrong with this snake, it obviously wasn't mortal. I saw Voldemort smile cruelly._

"_So Emily, your choice...the death of your brave guardian or your allegiance," he snarled. I glanced at Draco. His face was white and terrified but set somehow, I realised he had accepted his fate. The snake squeezed tighter as I watched . I shuddered. For once, I didn't know what to do. All my witty, snide remarks, my excellent sense of sarcasm, and my sparkling sense of humour were useless. I didn't even try to talk myself out of the situation. I knew it wasn't an option._

I glanced at Draco one last time. I sighed and resigned myself to my fate. I regally offered my left arm towards Voldemort. The atmosphere was intense. Narcissa Malfoy let out a brief sigh of relief. The black wand swung down and a hot, searing pain branded my arm. I shuddered and felt my blood broil as a inky black skull sprawled itself across my arm. The image was nauseating and my stomach churned at the sight. I pulled back and straightened.

"Release him," I ordered. I tried to ignore the pain in my arm but it was unsuccessful. Voldemort smiled evilly at me.

"Even the wildest of spirits can be broken, Emily. _Nagini, Dinner," _The Dark Lord said. My eyes widened at his betrayal.

"No!" I screamed as the snake opened its mouth revealing its massive fangs. My scream was join with a blood curdling shriek of defiance. The snake hesitated, it's head swinging to the source of the noise. Era stood in the doorway, angry and fierce. Her back was arched and her tail was fluffed but not out of fear but of anger. Her long claws were unsheathed and stained with blood, I guessed she'd been hunting. He mouth was open as she spat revealing her sharp teeth and long, venomous fangs. The small cat screeched again. I watched in amazement as the snakes sullenly uncoiled itself and slithered over to its master's chair. Voldemort looked appalled that one so small could deter his terrifying serpent. I caught Draco as he fell. He was white and gaunt. His eyes wild and leaking soundless tears. I hugged him tightly and helped him up. Voldemort expressed his displeasure and raised his wand at us. Era shrieked but I had everything under control. The green bolt of light dispersed instantly before it could reach us. I felt Draco hug me tighter. I didn't take my eyes off Voldemort. He rose in anger then did something so strange. He began to laugh. I eyed him in confusion. Someone obviously belonged in the looney bin.

"Draco you tried to save my niece's life. Even though you defied me you were loyal to her so I appoint her as your guardian," Draco and i exchanged puzzled glances at this sudden change of tack. I was about to point out that I could take care of myself but bit my lip. I didn't want to put Voldemort into a bad mood.

"As for you my niece and your strange cat you are welcome among us. Your courage and intelligence will be valued," I stared at him in bewilderment then a snide remark came to my lips and I couldn't help smile.

"Bi-polar much," I was expecting this to go down like a ton of bricks but instead he laughed again. He was obviously insane. "My theory is correct," I muttered. Insanity did run in the family.

"Snape, take them home. Time is wasting," He said. Snape bowed and grabbed my arm. Era stood on her hind legs and roared. Her claws ready to slash. I shrugged.

"You'll never learn," I told Snape with a sad shake of my head. I was almost giddy with relief as Snape dragged me none too gently from the room.

Being smarter than the average say goldfish, I realised that I was going to have to sneak in if I didn't want to have a verbal sparring match with Mrs. Weasley on my absence. I couldn't say that my stock of amazing verbal come backs were in any way depleted but I certainly felt that I had used enough for one day. I managed to get through the front door and up the stairs without being noticed. As i reached for my bedroom door, I winced in pain. I glanced down in pain and in horror noticed that my sleeve was still pulled up. My eyes widened at the almost fatal mistake and hastily shoved the sleeve down my arm. I cursed at the pain.

"You know that language is not at all becoming," A voice drawled from behind me. I froze and guiltily turned around.

"What's wrong with your arm?"Fred asked. I ignored him and his grinning twin.

"Mind your own business," I snapped. I winced at the terrible come back and hoped I wasn't losing it. Well my arm was a rather touchy subject.

'Come on angel, sweet heart tell us," George said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Nope," I said popping the 'p'.

"Aww....at least tell us where you were," Fred said. Giving me the puppy dog eyes. I laughed.

"Alright I was visiting me old insane uncle Tom. Gone a bit loopy if you know what I mean," I told them. They stared at me blankly as I slammed the door shut with a chuckle.

I was lying flat on my back, motionless besides my flexing fingers. I watched the swirls of pink and yellow spiral hypnotically as I twirled my pinkie. A loud rap on the door broke my concentration and the pattern dispersed. I swore softly but didn't acknowledge the knock. The rapping grew louder and persistent. I flicked my wrist and the lock snapped shut.

"Emily! Open up!" My father demanded. I smiled to myself and stared at the ceiling with interest. I began to count the cracks as the hammering and demands continued. I heard a few other voices, some using opening spells. I had magicked the lock not to open under spells, but they could still blow the door down, if they were desperate. I was in no mood to talk with them right now, a part of me was rather depressed at my current criminal status. Another part was intense guilt at being part of the little we-love-voldy cult. I had already tried and failed to remove the disgusting insignia on my forearm but I knew my heart wasn't really in it, maybe if I tried later. Another part of my brain was thinking about Draco Malfoy.

"Emily," A voice said. I recognised it to be Dumbledore. I cursed that traitor. I was going to get my hands on Snape and wring his neck. Alternatively, I could just hang him by his greasy hair... or i could shave his head, tie him to a stake and fuel the flames with his own greasy hair. The opportunities were endless. I began to contemplate a few other assassinations but was yet again interrupted.

"I know this is hard for you," Dumbledore said. I rolled my eyes and realised that he couldn't see them through the door.

"I'm rolling me eyes," I told them.

"Emily, what happened, how did you get there in the first place? Snape told us you were there when he arrived!" Sirius said clearly worried. I felt my anger beginning to boil, what a bloody liar. He was so going to die. Immediatly.

"Well, I'm sure Snape has told you everything you need to know," I said sarcastically. I then continued to mutter a string of profanities about Snape's lying nature.

"He said he did his best to save you. You can't blame him," Dumbledore but in. I angrily crossed the room and ripped the door open.

"Oh really," I snarled. "Well, I personally didn't see that side of him when he dragged me down diagon alley and into some godforsaken creepy forest and make me go into some creepy house of horrors. I didn't hear him say a word when the Dark Lord branded me. If it wasn't for him I would most definitely be quite happy right now, wandering the streets of London. In fact it comes to my notice that the only person who tried to help me was Draco Malfoy, who if he hadn't more or less sacrificed himself I would be Nagini's dinner right now. And then if Era hadn't arrived then well, both Draco and I would be dead. So yeh... Snape was really there for me in the help department," I screamed. Everyone took a few steps back. I then slammed the door again and locked it. There was a long silence then the sound of hurried whispering from outside. I knew they were talking about me and I was just so angry at everyone and everything. I could feel blood boiling in my veins and my face flushing with anger. I chewed my lip thoughtfully, bad things happened when I got pumped up, I didn't quite have control over my magic sometimes. I had to calm down.

I had quietly, slipped out the window and easily scaled the wall without anyone knowing I'd gone, I had packed a rucksack full of belongings and clothes and had jumped the fence and disappeared into the night. It was better for me to be alone. I wandered the streets aimlessly for awhile then hopped on a bus to the Suburbs of London. Era joined me as I stepped off the bus and into a parched neighbourhood. It was very hot and the wind was acrid. I saw a small playground by the side of the road and headed towards it. Era quietly padded along beside me, her golden eyes were sad as they watched me with unblinking attention. I stared unseeingly at the ground as I trudged towards the playground so I missed the rather loud approach of a gang of large boys.

"Watch where you're going," A sluggish voice drawled. My head snapped up and I glared at the grossly overweight but strong looking leader of the group. I didn't say anything but felt my hands curl into fists.

"We may have to teach you some manners, won't we," He addressed his eager followers. Era hissed easing her claws into the grass.

"Aren't you remarkably brave, ganging up on a small unarmed girl," I said mildly.

"You're asking for it," Was the rather uncreative response. I rolled my eyes, punching up these dumb idiots could be just the distraction I need.

"You astound me with your sense of courage and ingenuity. I'm sure such originality is rarely heard of," I said in a lilting tone. They all stared at me dumbly unsure what to do next, clearly they weren't used to the victim talking back to them. Then the leader lumbered towards me.

"You'll wish you'd never been born," he growled. I raised an eyebrow. His fist slammed into my cheek but I didn't even move. I winced internally though, the kid sure knew how to throw a punch. I felt my cheek bone splinter under the force.

"Well that was pathetic. I know babies that throw better punches then that," I challenged. The leader yelled and stepped towards me. I ducked this time and blocked his attacks with ease.

"Leave her alone Dudley," A voice demanded coolly. We both turned and saw a tall skinny boy with black spikey hair and glasses glaring at 'Dudley'. I almost laughed. Who did this kid think he was. Dudley could easily murder him. Dudley looked cowed though, his eyes flicking to the guy's pocket.

"Uhhh...." he began.

"Coward," I spat back and began to walk away from both the gang and the skinny guy. Then suddenly the night went black and the stars blinked out and suddenly everything was very cold. I shivered in the darkness. The gang of boys fled, only Dudley and the boy remained. I turned back in time to see a dark shape swoop down and attack Dudley. He didn't seem to see it though and clawed at the air as it began to suck away at his lifeforce. I shuddered as another one attacked the boy. Dementors! They'd kill them for sure but how and why were they here? A silvery haze emitted from the boy's wand and I realized he was a wizard. I cursed were they everywhere. His haze didn't seem to do anything though. I sighed realizing that I would have to save the two boys. I stepped forward and punched the air as if I was attacking something, instantly a silvery haze formed into the shape of a slender snow leopard. It pummelled into one of the dementors and it fled quickly. A silver stag appeared alongside my leopard and together they drove away the remaining dementor. The two forms slowly dissipated into the air and were gone.

"Who are you?" The boy asked staring at me in confusion. I stared at his instantly recognizable green eyes and shock of black hair. Then I saw the scar and realised exactly who I was talking to. The order would be here soon. I smiled and shook my head.

"A friend," I said and then ran, disappearing down a lane and into the dark night.


	6. Bi Polar

The stars stared coldly down at me as I studied the countryside as it zoomed past me. I was sitting on the top of an old, battered carriage of a freight train. I lay back against the cool metal. My feet were linked around a metal handhold to stop me from falling. I lay there for awhile in the summer night, I had no idea where I was or where I was going but I didn't care. It wasn't until my vision was blurred did I realise I was crying. I sat up and wiped the tears away on the sleeve of my arm. I hated crying. I felt so weak, so vulnerable. I hated being vulnerable, I went to great lengths to avoid it. Silently, like a wraith, I slipped off the train and began to walk.

It don't know how many days it took me to return to Grimmauld Place. I'd lost track of time but that wasn't an issue, I wasn't in any hurry but eventually I started to tire off sleeping in the boughs of trees, I was also missing Mrs. Weasly's cooking. So here I stood crouching in the bushes outside my home like an idiot. I was trying to figure out the best way to avoid talking to anyone or seeing anyone for that matter. I was too ashamed of my current criminal status. I couldn't stay out here for too long though. They'd eventually notice me. Then I had an idea.

Naturally it was a brilliant idea. You'd expect nothing else from the amazing girl genius. It was a simple plan but I'd noticed that simpler plans worked best. There was less chances for things to go wrong. As I carefully scaled the crumbling wall of my home I searched for an appropriate window to slide through. I found the window to my ensuite and grinned. Perfect. No one would be in there. It was easier than I expected to climb up the wall. I'd scaled down it plenty of times but never up it.

"This isn't too bad," I murmured to myself. And guess what that's where everything went wrong.

Suddenly a terrible, burning pain coursed through me as if I had been dunked in boiling oil. I could hear a horrible noise, the sound of a dying predator screeching in pain. Then I realised it was me who was making the noise. Then I was falling but I didn't care. I was too busy cradling my head in my hands, to keep it from falling apart. It felt as though someone had shoved a red hot poker through my eyeballs and into my brain. Knives of pain seared my skin and I screamed for it to stop. Then with a sickening crunch I hit the hard, unyielding ground. I barely noticed the pain of it, it was secondary. Nothing compared to the blinding pain. I could almost make out voices but my screaming drowned them out. Then I felt myself rocking which only intensified the pain. Then I heard HIS voice chiming in my head.

"You have displeased Lord Voldemort. You have failed to meet him when he calls. Feel the pain, Emily feel it burn you up. Do not displease me again," His horrible voice shrieked like a tiger in my head. The pain intensified and I was no longer screaming.

"Get out of my head," I shrieked and began to tear at my hair I felt strong hands form manacles around my hand to restrain me. Then darkness took me.

I opened my eyes and found myself looking up at the canopy of my bed. Every muscle in my body was screaming, all giving me a damage report. I put them on hold, and let my subconscious deal with them. Then I was tearing at the grotesque tattoo on my arm. Something told me that this was the problem. If it was gone then I would be free of him. My nails gorged into my flesh but I didn't hesitate as blood began to pour from the self inflicted wound.

"Emily stop," My father's horrified voice ordered. I ignored him. Since when did I ever respond to orders? That's right, never. Besides this was about survival.

"Restrain her Sirius," A soft voice ordered briskly. I growled as my father stopped me. I struggled but he was too strong. I heard a high keening noise then realised that it was me. A small part of my mind that hadn't turned back to instinct and survival was regarding myself cynically. Your insane, Emily. You've got too much of your Uncle in you. They've got a nice warm room for you which is clean and white and where you can stay all by yourself for the rest of your life. It told me, the rest of me was snarling for the small but persistent part of my mind to shut up. Suddenly a rather morbid fascination sprung up, since I was wildly insane perhaps I had red eyes now. Pitiless blood red eyes. I realised someone was calling my name.

"What," I snarled and looked up. My father's face was gaunter than usual and that's saying something and his eyes were filled with shadows. He wasn't the one calling my name, it was the tall, eclectically dressed old man beside him. An oddball if I ever saw one. I'd met him before. It was the almighty Dumbledore.

"Has he gone," He asked me. Worry seeping into his soft voice. I fixed him with a glare and didn't answer.

"Let. Me. Go," I demanded. He shook his head.

"I am afraid that that is quite impossible," He told me.

"Oh really," I replied trying to fix as much venom in my voice as possible.

"I'm afraid so," he replied airily as if discussing some quaint change in the weather which only enraged me further. I snarled and struggled for a bit longer and then went limp.

"What's wrong with me now," I asked bluntly, staring glumly at the ceiling of my canopy bed. My anger had worn itself out and I had sunken into a state of mild depression. Perhaps I was bipolar now as well. Typical.

"Nothing my dear, brave girl," Dumbledore replied softly. I snorted loudly and made a show of rolling my eyes.

"Besides my insanity and impending confinement to the nut house," I snapped sourly. Those electric blue eyes met my bitter gaze evenly.

"No one's locking you up, Emily," He replied soothingly. I shrugged.

"Perhaps they should," I said softly, almost to myself. If they did not, I would make an impromptu visit to Azkaban where I would remain conceivably for the rest of my days. It would be a noble gesture but I'm sure the evil master of darkness would somehow manage to break me out again.

"That would be a completely pointless, stupid thing to do," Dumbledore replied evenly. I shrugged. Whatever.

"Can you get it off?" My father asked. Dumbledore simply nodded and placed his wand over myself inflicted would. The ink from the grotesque tattoo was sucked into the air where it evaporated in a puff of green smoke. I watched impressed as the ripped up skin healed over leaving barely a mark.

"Now Emily, tell us everything we don't already know. At least give your father a reason before he proceeds to murder Serverus," Dumbledore asked, his tone was suddenly intense. I sat up a grinned evilly. The grin that only an evil genius (myself obviously) can do.

"Oh I'll give him plenty of reasons," I said with a smirk. Snape was going to wish he'd never been born when my father and I were finished with him.


	7. Brother, Sister

**Hey to anyone who actually reads this! I got a little stuck with this story for awhile and this chapter doesn't really say much... BUT don't worry! I have new direction! I have a brilliant, well thought out plan for miss Emily... actually it's not that brilliant nor well thoughout but you know what it's better than nothing. But not by all that much. But anyway... thanks to all those people who message! It gives me reason to write more so basically no reviews=no reason for me to write another chapter!**

"LAST CALL FOR BREAKFAST EMILY BLACK. SO GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Mrs. Weasly screamed at me for not the first time this morning. I felt my sheet ripped off me and sudden blinding light hurt my eyes. I pulled myself into a ball and shielded my eyes with my forearm.

"Not hungry," I moaned and scrabbled to retrieve my sheets. My traitor stomach grumbled and ached with hunger. I lay there for awhile longer and listened as Mrs. Weasly stormed down the noisy staircase. Finally my hunger overcame my exhaustion and I managed to crawl out of bed and head in the general direction of the kitchen. Before I entered the kitchen I studied my reflection in a dusty and rust speckled mirror and decided a little tidying up was in order. Basically I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and ran my fingers through my wild hair in a vain chance to tame it. I shrugged, whatever.

I made a show of grumpily dragging myself into the kitchen and fixing any of the rooms occupants who glanced at me with a baleful glare. I ignored the hearty breakfast set out on the table. I was never one for big, hot breakfasts. In fact I was never one for mornings in general which was why I tried to sleep through them entirely. Mrs. Weasly does not understand my lack of morning person_ness. _I thought being a woman who had raised quite a few teenagers that she would have learnt by now but sadly it seemed not.

"Morning, darling girl," Sirius called disgustingly cheerful. Normally I would have protested about being called darling girl but instead, I grunted something unintelligible and scrounged around in the pantry for my beloved poptarts. Sadly when my eyes fell on the box my heart lifted slightly and the world didn't seem so bad. Yes I do realise how incredibly pathetic I am.

I crunched happily on my poptart. My face radiating the pure bliss I felt inside. Best food ever. Mrs. Weasly was still a little bit offended by my lack of taste for her hearty, English breakfasts but though Mrs. Weasly was an excellent cook she could not match the artificial, sugary goodness. I poured myself a glass of coffee. The rich aromas made my brain fuzzy with happiness.

Everyone knew by now that there was not talking to me before I'd eaten my pop tart and drunk my coffee unless of course they had a death wish. Besides now, my companions (minus Sirius and the twins) were a little bit wary of me. They didn't know exactly what had happened because of course I wasn't stupid enough to say I had been inducted into the evilest circle of them all but they were still a little bit freaked with my whole screaming then running away then being tortured by my own mind and then sobbing my heart out escapade. As any normal sane people would and like most sane people they'd come to the universal conclusion that I, Emily Black belonged in the loony bin. And they knew Fred and George. So when I had finished my coffee and leant back with a contented sigh my father leant forward.

"Emily... there's someone I want you to meet," He began. I glanced curiously at him and then realised that there was another person in the room. I could be surprisingly unobservant when I wanted to be. He was tall but scrawny looking and he looked a little unhealthy as if he was underfed or something. He had interesting green eyes that were by far his best feature but hidden behind round glasses. His black hair was untidy and looked as if he'd just gotten off a broomstick. I stared at him boredly. The boy who lived again. In the light I was surprised to see how much he looked like his father (I'd seen his photos in my father's room). There was also something vaguely familiar about him... especially the eyes and something about his expression... hmmm.

" Sup," I said casually. He watched me curiously as if he was trying to remember if he'd seen me before. Of course he had but it had been dark so he might not recognise me instantly.

"This is Harry Potter," Hermione introduced me. I raised and eyebrow.

"No freaking duh," I replied. Hermione had gotten used to my quirky little catch phrases and was no longer offended by my shortness.

"Emily meet Harry, my god son. Harry meet Emily my daughter," Sirius said. He gave me a warning glance. I smiled sweetly and tittered a hello. I saw Sirius roll his eyes. Harry Potter must think I was insane. Harry Potter would be right. They say first impressions are important well I was making a huge impression.

"You have a daughter?" Harry asked incredulously. Sirius nodded several times.

"Obviously," me snide remark was ignored. Typical.

"Yeh," Sirius replied simply. Mrs. Weasly abruptly turned to another subject. Sirius and I steered clear of the pain fest. Let the others fill them in on the Black family tragedy. I hoped they made it good. A hint of horror, well seasoned with hurt and pain and spiced with scandal.

"Dumbledore won't let you get expelled!" Ron exclaimed. Harry nodded. I had gathered that Harry had been expelled after using magic in front of a muggle and he was underage. But of course I already knew all about that.

"Pity there were no witnesses," Sirius sighed. He didn't look as if he would be too upset if Harry didn't go back to school. He would have James back. I felt an unworthy stab of jealousy in my gut but pushed the thought almost instantly away.

"Well yeh... there was. There was this girl. She didn't have a wand but she could use magic. She left before I got her name," Harry began hesitantly. Everyone leaned forward curiously, intent on this new puzzle. I 'accidentally' dropped my spoon and crawled under the table to 'retrieve' it.

"What did she look like?" Fred asked. I began to crawl towards the door at the end of the long table. I expertly avoided legs and several nasty looking insects which resembled enlarged cockroaches.

"It was dark but," almost to the door, "she had reddy brown hair," I had reached the door and snuck quietly out. I admired my own cunning.

I had just managed to reach the stairs when my father bellowed.

"EMILY!" I froze like a deer caught in the headlights and guiltily turned around.

"Where did she go?"

"How does she do that?"

"She's bloody brilliant," The last was courtesy of Fred and George.

I entered the kitchen casually and held up my spoon.

"I found my spoon," I told them. My audience seemed to be torn between laughing or sending me to a home for the mentally unstable.

"Were you there when the dementors attacked Harry," Sirius demanded. I gave him a politely puzzled glance.

"I'm sorry... what?" I inquired, my voice honeyed with innocence. Sirius fixed me with his no-nonsense-emily-or-you-will-regret it look. I was tempted to ignore it and understand why I would regret it.

"well yes," I admitted at length, having wisely decided not to test my father.

"And you didn't think to tell anyone," He asked, his voice dangerously controlled. I grinned at him.

"What can I say? I'm a self-confessed egotist. If it doesn't involve me... I don't care," I replied, drawing strange howling sounds that could possibly be passed off as laughter. If Fred and George were hyenas perhaps.

"We'll talk about this later," Sirius warned me though I could see his lips twitching. I had that effect on people.

"Whatever," I replied cheerily and waggled my fingers in farewell and skipped merrily along my way. I had people to see, places to go, music to play... a life to live.


End file.
